


Kisses from a Future Time

by Soveris, Squishy (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soveris/pseuds/Soveris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Squishy
Summary: Written for Kiss Day (going on as of this writing in Japan), enjoy a brief and cute scene between two lovers who hide their true selves for the sake of a mysterious mission. A fluffy teaser for future things!





	Kisses from a Future Time

Turning the page of his book, Aedalos scanned through the words with a ravenous interest. His novel had finally gotten to the good part, the hero and their group of friends engaged in an epic battle against the blackhearted General of Dawn’s Demise, and only after reading that name did he get a decent idea of where Odin got ideas for his elaborate names from. At least, some of them. As the noble swordsman protagonist and their knightly friend readied their respective weapons to fight, he momentarily broke concentration to turn the page again-

The door was flung open with a dramatic arm and a dramatic yellow cape flourish. “Odin Dark has returned!” announced the mage, closing the door behind himself and striding up to the poor reader. Without preamble, he laid beside Aedalos, curling an arm comfortably around the dark knight. “My foray into the Forlorn Woods has ended this eve, and I have brought Lord Leo the essence of eternal water! My lord has bade me rest, and so… here I am, to bask in your company.” Odin leaned in to press a kiss to Aedalos’ temple, and caught sight of the book in the process. “Ah, the part where evil meets its untimely demise! ... This is a good part.”

Aedalos simply remained startled for a few moments more, giving a yelp when the mage arrived. “Wh...my goodness, hello there!” He laughs, throwing an arm around Odin’s shoulders while the other still gripped the pages. “Welcome home!” Giving Odin a greeting kiss on the cheek he glanced down to his borrowed book, “I admit I like when you tell the stories more than just reading them.”

Odin perked up at the compliment, pale green eyes bright with joy. “Your kind words are a balm to my soul, my dark partner.” His other arm slid around the dark knight’s middle, snuggling close with familiar ease. “Shall I regale you with the fantastic tale of my latest mission, Aedalos the Endearing?” he asked while pressing a series of short, wet kisses all across Aedalos’ face.

“Wait, wait, hold on a moment!” Aedalos implores through a fit of giggles from the barrage of kisses, reaching for his feather bookmark and saving the page. Odin’s loving smooches only slowed enough for the dark knight to shut the book closed and set it on the nightstand. Aedalos rested one arm across his own stomach and the other around Odin’s back. “Alright, I’m listening. Tell me every little detail.”

“Then I shall begin my tragic tale,” Odin intoned, even as he rested his cheek against Aedalos’ dark hair and cuddled shamelessly in the privacy of the room. “Three nights ago hence, the dark and powerful Lord Leo summoned me into his chambers. The umbral power inside me coiled, restless, seeking, and I knew it as the herald of another epic quest…”

**Author's Note:**

> BurbleJerry: Check out my personal/writing Twitter @Squishy_Jerry!


End file.
